You'll be back
by PadmeGreene
Summary: AxGWeek. Día 3: Tú volverás. / "Que los Dioses lo perdonaran si él no volvía a su amada."


Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Game of Thrones o A Song of Ice And Fire. Todo pertenece a George R. Martin.

 ** _Arya x Gendry Week_**

 **Día 3: Tú volverás (You'll be back)**

 _"_ _Prometemos según nuestras esperanzas y cumplimos según nuestros temores."_

 _-_ _François de La Rochefoucauld_

.

.

.

En el Gran Salón de Winterfell podía oírse la música, el baile y la risa de personas. Era la última noche que el ejército del rey Jon pasaba en el castillo antes de partir al día siguiente hacia el Muro para prepararse ante la inminente lucha contra los Otros. El salón estaba colmado de gente perteneciente a distintas partes del Reino, todos unidos con el fin de ganar la batalla contra los muertos.

La mesa principal estaba ocupada por el rey del Norte, Jon Stark, y junto a él, la Madre de Dragones, Daenerys Targaryen, acompañada por su fiel consejero Tyrion Lannister. Sansa Stark se ubicaba al lado de su primo, así como sus hermanos Arya y Bran. De todas las mesas, aquella era la más calmada, quizás porque a diferencia de las otras personas allí, ellos eran conscientes del peligro que se acercaba y no podían olvidarlo, ni siquiera por una noche.

Jon, Daenerys y Tyrion hablaban por su parte, solo concentrados en la gran batalla. Sansa y Bran, por otro lado, seguían observando a las personas bailar y divertirse. Sin embargo Arya no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba allí, su mente estaba completamente en otra parte. Su hermana percibió aquello en su mirada, era muy evidente que buscaba a alguien y no podía hallarlo.

-Ve-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa compasiva- Si alguien pregunta, diré que no te sentías bien.

Arya le sonrió de vuelta, agradecida de que ella comprendiera. Tomó su capa, se levantó de su silla silenciosamente e hizo su camino fuera del salón, escuchando por detrás los ruidos de música y baile.

Caminó hacia al exterior, cruzando todo Winterfell, sabiendo que él estaría seguramente en su forja, el lugar donde se sentía más cómodo. Y no estaba equivocada. Él se encontraba allí practicando con su espada, aquel muñeco de paja siendo su víctima. Se había despojado de su camisa y armadura, Arya pudiendo ver sus músculos tonificados tensarse con cada golpe.

Ella hizo silencio por varios minutos, sin querer interrumpir su práctica, en la cual se hallaba muy concentrado. No fue hasta que él se detuvo que finalmente notó su presencia.

-Arya- exclamó sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con tus hermanos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- respondió avanzando hacia él- También deberías estar en el Gran Salón.

Gendry soltó su espada y la dejó en la mesa frente a él, colocándose nuevamente su camisa, Arya siguiéndolo firmemente con su mirada.

-No me sentía cómodo allí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-preguntó preocupada por él. Gendry solo la observó, sin decir nada aunque ya ella sabía la respuesta.

-Arya, no hagas esto por favor- dijo, sin querer iniciar una nueva pelea.

La tensión entre ellos había comenzado hace varios días, cuando Jon dio el anuncio de que dentro de muy poco partirían a luchar contra los muertos. Algunos hombres vitorearon, dispuestos a comenzar la batalla; otros solo asintieron, sabiendo que ese era su deber. Gendry fue parte de ese grupo.

Él había logrado una gran cercanía con Jon desde el día en que llegaron a Winterfell, en parte porque el joven rey estaba realmente agradecido de que hubiera guardado las espaldas de su hermana por un largo tiempo. Por otra parte, Jon sintió compasión por el joven herrero y su condición de bastardo, conociendo bastante bien lo que eso se sentía. El joven Stark notó que Gendry era una buena persona desde el primer momento, lo que le valió un lugar en el castillo y finalmente uno en su ejército.

El herrero se sintió realmente complacido por ello, al sentir que alguien más además de Arya veía buenas cualidades en él, y entonces juró devoción y lealtad a Jon Stark y a su casa. El día en que anunció que ya era hora de prepararse para el combate, Arya vino a él, rogándole que no se marchara y él simplemente se negó, alegando que aquel era su deber. Ellos discutieron arduamente en aquel momento, lo que causó una ruptura entre ellos que derivó en varios días sin hablarse hasta ese momento.

-No, Gendry. No quiero pelear ahora- dijo Arya perdiendo la paciencia- Solo quiero darte esto- levantó su capa y tomó a Aguja entre sus manos, acercándola a él- Tal vez no sea de gran ayuda en el campo de batalla, pero quiero que la tengas.

Él se sorprendió gratamente, no esperando ese gran gesto de su parte. Se acercó a la joven Stark y tomó la espada cuidadosamente, con respeto, sabiendo que tan importante era para ella.

-Gracias-respondió sin saber que más decir para expresar el honor que representaba para él. Levantó su rostro y observó a Arya, quien le dio una sonrisa tímida. La miró a los ojos, que expresaban tristeza hacia él. El joven dejó con cuidado la espada a su lado y avanzó más hacia ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron, pero no dijeron palabra alguna, no eran necesarias. Luego de tanto tiempo juntos aprendieron a leer las miradas del otro. Ese era su momento, quizás el último y no planeaban arruinarlo.

Gendry acunó delicadamente con su mano la suave mejilla de Arya, sus rostros acercándose. Una parte de él le decía que se detuviera pero no quiso hacerlo. Tal vez esa sería la última vez que la viera, quizás fuera su ultimo momento juntos y no podía irse de este mundo sin haber hecho eso.

Arya fue capaz de avanzar primero, rozando sus labios sobre los de él. Aquel beso fue suave y lento, lleno de sentimientos, expresando lo que ambos ocultaban por mucho tiempo. Allí no eran la princesa Arya Stark de Winterfell y Gendry Waters, el joven herrero del castillo.

En ese momento solo eran Arya y Gendry, dos jóvenes enamorados con toda una historia que era digna de una canción, disfrutando el que podría ser su ultimo tiempo juntos.

Se separaron ante la falta de aire, sus frentes una contra la otra.

-Prometo volver- exclamó él sin aire- Prometo volver a ti.

-Por supuesto que volverás a mí- respondió ella sonriendo- O iré a buscarte al infierno si no lo haces, estúpido toro.

Gendry rió, su lady siendo tan afectuosa como siempre. Que los Dioses lo perdonaran si él no volvía a su amada.

* * *

 **Hola! Que tal? Día 3 de la AxGWeek. Mi mente se está estrujando escribiendo historias para ellos. Gracias por los reviews, follows y favs, siempre son bienvenidos. También gracias por su tiempo al leer esto.**

 **Por favor, dejen sus reviews.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Actualización:**

 **Como lo dije en mis otras historias, estoy editando para corregir errores y agregar detalles. Mi obsesión perfeccionista me obligó.**

 **En fin, me gustaría saber si les interesaría que escribiera un fic long-chapter de Arya y Gendry. Probablemente sea un AU, ya que me despliego mejor por esos escenarios. Solo hagánmelo saber.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo.**

 **Denisse.**


End file.
